bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaien Shiba
"}} "Kaien values friendship above everything else. His spirit of kindness lingers on today." - picture caption by Tite Kubo is the former lieutenant of the 13th Division, under Jūshirō Ukitake, up until his death at the hands of a Hollow that also killed his wife, Miyako Shiba. He was the older brother of Kūkaku and Ganju. Appearance Kaien had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore the normal uniform with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. Some Shinigami, such as Byakuya Kuchiki, have stated that Kaien bears a strong resemblance to Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality Kaien, a very ethical man, was adored by many members of the 13th Division. He was outspoken and bore a rough disposition, with a down-to-earth attitude. Kaien treated his fellow company members indiscriminately, regardless of their social standing or rank. Because of this, he was popular among aristocrats and commoners alike within his Division. Kaien loved the Shinigami, never speaking out in hatred against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 83, page 15 He had a strong sense of duty.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15 Kaien believed that one's "heart" was determined based on the prospects of fighting and protecting. He was a firm believer in Captain Ukitake's philosophy on fighting, which consists of two types of combat: the fight to protect life, and the fight to protect honor. Kaien took it a step further and believed that they both ended up being the same thing: "Heart." He believed that every time someone connects with another, a little bit of "heart" is born between them. He thought of "heart" as not something inside an individual, but rather what is born whenever one thinks of or remembers someone else. He believed that one's "heart" exists in others, and that it remains with his or her comrades even after death. Having held such views, he believed that people should never die alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 9-15 Kaien's favorite food was ohagi and he liked to take afternoon naps if he could. History Kaien was a member of the Shiba Clan when it was one of the Great Noble Houses. Together with his siblings, Kūkkaku and Ganju, he grew up in Rukongai. While in a mountain area in Rukongai, Kaien found an injured piglet and looked after it. He gave the piglet, Bonnie, a ribbon and she became very fond of him. The door guards of the Shiba family - Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko - were previously the educators of Kaien and his siblings.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 117 Kaien later decided to become a Shinigami and he passed the entrance exam on his first try. He was shortly recognized as a prodigy, as he completed the six-year curriculum of the Shin'ō Academy after only two years,Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 14 and became a member of the 13th Division. 110 years before the Ryoka Invasion, Kaien was approached by Ukitake, who tried to persuade a reluctant Kaien to become his lieutenant. After Kaien declined, Ukitake mentioned Gin Ichimaru's graduation from the Academy and noted that he was the first genius since Kaien. Kaien denied being a genius and Ukitake told him that Gin graduated in a single year, which impressed Kaien. Ukitake compared his age to Byakuya Kuchiki, whom Kaien started to curse before saying that Gin sounded quite fearsome. He noted that he was even further from being a lieutenant and asked which Division Gin joined.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 14-17 Five years after graduating from the Shin'ō Academy, Kaien became the 13th Division's lieutenant. When Rukia Kuchiki joined the Division, he scolded other members of the Division who were watching the newly arrived noble. He introduced himself to Rukia and scolded her over her meek reply, treating her like any other Shinigami. He explained that due to Ukitake's illness, he was usually in charge and told her she could call him "Captain Kaien" if she wished. One day, Kaien brought Rukia a drink and asked her why she looked so troubled. He told her that as long as she was in his Division, he would stand by her even if he died. They were interrupted by Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, both whom praised Kaien's coolness. Kaien asked them if they were drunk and sent them back to their posts.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 7-13 Kaien trained Rukia in Mt. Koifushi in western Rukongai on a number of occasions. One day while training there, Rukia asked Kaien why she was in the Gotei 13. He told her that it was to fight and protect. He explained Ukitake's philosophy about there being two types of battle to Rukia, but then told her that he thought that both meant to protect the "heart". He explained about his beliefs of the "heart" to Rukia and told her not to die alone, as when one dies, the heart is left with one's companions, where they would live on.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 2-15 Kaien was married to the third seat of the 13th Division, Miyako Shiba. When Miyako was killed by the Hollow, Metastacia, her body was brought back. Despite not knowing the name, appearance or powers of the Hollow, Kaien insisted upon going after it rather than waiting for an assault squad to be formed. Ukitake and Rukia accompanied him to the Hollow's lair.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 14-19 .]] Upon seeing the Hollow, Kaien asked for permission to fight it alone, which Ukitake granted. Kaien asked the Hollow how many Shinigami it had eaten and if it had ever felt sadness or regret about killing. When the Hollow replied that it had regretted not eating the head or torso of a female Shinigami the previous night, Kaien calmly attacked it. However, after Kaien touched one of the Hollow's tentacles, his Zanpakutō disintegrated when he tried to activate his Shikai. Kaien wonders how such a thing is possible, but continued to fight with his bare hands until Metastacia used its Spirit Body Fusion ability to take control of Kaien's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 1-19 The Hollow then used Kaien's body to attack Rukia, but Ukitake stepped in and fought it. When Ukitake realized that the Hollow could not be separated from Kaien, he attacked the Hollow. However, Ukitake was struck by his illness at that moment and the Hollow attacked Rukia again. Rukia stabbed Kaien as he leapt at her. Kaien’s consciousness resurfaced and as his body began to disintegrate, he thanked Ukitake for letting him fight alone. He also thanked Rukia and apologized to her for dragging her into the fight. He said that she must be torn apart by this and told her that it is thanks to her that his heart could stay here.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 1-18 Rukia took Kaien’s body back to the Shiba house to entrust him to Kūkaku and Ganju, saying that she killed him.Bleach manga; Chapter 115, pages 14-15 Kaien's body, with Metastacia still inside it, decayed and returned to Hueco Mundo, where it was devoured and became a part of Aaroniero Arruruerie.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 8-10 Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Kaien was a prodigy when he was younger, although he was modest about the level of intellect and skill he possessed. He entered the Shinigami Academy on his first try where he received high marks and showed an innate aptitude in the Shinigami skills. These talents allowed him to graduate at the top of his class in two years. Expert Swordsman: Kaien was a skilled swordsman, evident from when he trained Rukia, and somewhat shown by Aaroniero when he was fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. Kaien's techniques and form are revealed during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 8-9 Shunpo Expert: Kaien was able to effectively use Shunpo, which he did to cut off a couple of Metastacia's arms, taking the Hollow by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 9-10 Kidō Expert: Even when disarmed in combat, Kaien can still fight via the use of Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, page 16 He was able to use mid-level Kidō without incantation in rapid succession while still retaining their effectiveness.Bleach anime; Episode 49 High Spiritual Power: According to Ganju, even by the standards of the Noble Clans, Kaien had naturally high spiritual energy. By the time he entered the Shinigami Academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a lieutenant. Zanpakutō : Kaien's Zanpakutō is sealed in an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt. .]] *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kaien holds Nejibana upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a ''bishamon-yari'' (a Japanese spear), and a ''ji'' (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 19-20 :Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, pages 4-8 *'Bankai': Not Achieved Appearances in Other Media .]] *On the Bleach Beat Collection (a CD released by Sony demonstrating Bleach characters' personas through music) Kaien sings Nimorebi. On another track (along with his former Captain Ukitake) he sings Fuu~Inochi to Hokori. *He features in the fourth volume of Bleach "B" Station's third season. *He appears in the video game The 3rd Phantom as the 3rd seat of the 5th Division (he would join the 13th Division later in that continuity), greeting the character as you enter the Gotei 13.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *He appears in Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami as a playable character.Bleach video game; Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *He was cut from Bleach: Shattered Blade and was eventually replaced in Bleach: Versus Crusade by his impostor, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Censorship *After Kaien cut off Metastacia's arms, the Hollow wasn't shown bleeding profusely in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 49''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 135, page 8 *When Kaien was hit by one of Metastacia's tentacles, he wasn't bleeding profusely from his right side in the anime, as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, page 11 *In the anime, when Jūshirō slashed a Metastacia-possessed Kaien's, the latter's throat and neck weren't grievously wounded, producing a profuse amount of blood, compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 8-10 *When Rukia impaled a Metastacia-possessed Kaien, there was less blood on her Zanpakutō, and the latter didn't lose as much skin in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 14 & 16-17 Trivia *In Episode 49 of the English dubbed anime, Nejibana's release command is "Rankle the seas and the skies". However, when Aaroniero Arruruerie utilizes Kaien's Shikai later, it was dubbed as "Rage through the sea and the heavens". Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Because our captain is weak and sick, I'm usually in charge of everything! Therefore you may call me "Captain" Kaien if you like!"Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 10 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Remember that as long as you're in my division, I will stand by you even if I die."Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 12 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in the whole world, heart wouldn't exist now, would it?"Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 12 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing that you must never do. And that is to die alone. Our bodies are composed entirely from Reishi. If we die, our bodies will disintegrate and become part of the reishi that makes up Soul Society. And when that time comes, where will your heart go? Your heart will be passed on to your friends. If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them. Kuchiki, that's why you must never, ever, ever die alone."Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 13-15 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside. Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here."Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 16-17 References Titles Navigation de:Kaien Shiba es:Kaien Shiba fr:Kaien Shiba pl:Kaien Shiba Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Deceased Category:Genius Intellects Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kidō Experts Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shiba Clan